theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DiamondStarHalo
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! From Rod12 : New Batman Related Wiki Site Hi DiamondStarHalo I'm User:Rod12 the head admin of The Flash Site basically I'm the guy incharge I wanted to let you know of new Batman related Wiki Site that was created that could use your help as a editor. A friend of mine called User:SonicSpeedster912 recently created a new wiki site called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki site about all of the Heroes of Gotham City. If you are a fan of Batman could you please visit the site and help out the site is in need of editors. From Rod12 New Marvel Comics X-Men Wiki Site Hi DiamondStarHalo if you are at all interested in Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men recently I helped my friend User:Darth Batrus create this new wiki site and the site could use some help. If your interest the link is X-Men Wiki and if your not thats completly ok. Oh well hope you'll visit the site and help out if you can. From Rod12 A Fan of DC Comics The Flash Hi DiamondStarHalo recently a editer on the site here named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi DiamondStarHalo recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and he is need of some editor for his new site which is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help out I would be very thankful. From Rod12